The Unlogicals
: "We save the universe not as a team." "You're right. We're family." : ―Buster and Scar to Genesis : : The Unlogicals, a team of diffrent types of race, who have teamed together to protect the Universe from galactical threats.They managed to save the planet of Soleria from the Vision Guild attack and have been recognized under the Suppreme Dragons. A few months later, the Unlogicals and the Union joined forces to defeat the ultimate villain Alpha and his Vision Guild. History Scar Star, son of guardian Physics and Astral Star, is a demi astral who was "adopted" by the 4th dimension being, Buster. Buster is the humanoid name he gave himself, because if a being not coming from the fourth dimension tried to speak his name or language, it would be physicaly impossible. He and Scar were together since the birth of the blue star (Scar). They've adventured across the universe. Buster tought him everything. Once Scar attened adult-hood, he was sent on a mission by the Dwarf Unity, to save one of them who was captured by the princess Sharaak. But the princess fell under the blue star's charm and decided to abandon her cruel father's mission and follow Scar and Buster on their mission to protect the universe. Sometime after that they had to go one earth, to stop The Viber and on the way they pick up a young user girl by the name of Elisabeth Krane. They a few years after that they pickup a new space ship on Andromeda and they pickup a young dwarf pilot called Dwarf. Now, the team is fully assembled. MembersEdit Current MembersEdit Buster Buster.jpeg ''' '''Name: @&%$ Status: Alive Description: A creature coming from the fourth dimension to our dimension. Buster is the name he gave himself, because his name is physicaly unspeakable in our dimension. His dimension was utopic and perfect, which bored him. He decided to leave his dimension to a more complex one, ours. ZAZZEL Zazzel.jpeg '''Name: Zazzel Status: Alive Description: She is the devil's daughter and princess of her race. The horrible behavior of her father towards her forced her to rebel against him during a mission for him. She fell inlove with the demi astral, Scar. Which made her realize that there is so much more about mortal life than torture and punishment. There's justice and balance. DWARF '''Name: Dwarf Status: Alive Description: He's a half Andromeda half Dwarf. He has the power and strength of the dwarf stars. He is an extremly skilled pilot and knows alot about the universe and it's pathways. Blue Star Name: Scar Star Status: Alive scar.jpeg Description: Scar is a half Guardian and half astral. Which might be the most powerful combination of the universe. He's been "raised" by Buster, who has taught him all that he knows now. Scar looks up to his parents and would like to help them protect the universe, so he puts up a team to do so, but it quickly turns into his new family. ORCHID Elizabeth Krane.jpeg '''Name: Eliz Krane Status: Alive Description: Elizabeth Krane, is a teenager, who got captured by the Viber and was exposed to the user experiment. The Unlogicals came to rescue her from [[the Viber|'the Viber']] but it was too late. She was turned into a user. The Unlogicals proposed her to come with them, where she would be safe, but she wasn't sure and told them she would think about it. After a very bad day, at school at her side job and her parents not giving a crap about her but scream at her, she called the Unlogicals and said she was in.